lasttrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Last MBTA Train Times Wiki
This is an OUTDATED, HISTORIC schedule! As of March 19, 2016, weekend late-night service is DISCONTINUED. Trains will now leave downtown around 12:45 am, 7 days per week. Earlier update: As of June 28, 2015, the last trains left downtown around 2:05 am. That's about 20 minutes EARLIER than the times listed here! Last train times for each subway station in the MBTA system (Boston, MA) Notes: 1. For those who don't know, this was a demonstration program of later '''weekend '''service, which ran from March 2014 to March 2016. The other five days of the week, the traditional last train times remained (leaving downtown around 12:45 am). 2. No guarantees from me. Don't blame me if you miss the last train, even if there was a mistake on this site. This is a wiki -- you can fix any errors yourself. 3. Times can differ by a minute or two on Friday versus Saturday nights. I attempted to choose the earlier time. 4. Connections are guaranteed between subway lines at the downtown transfer stations, and to the core late-night bus routes at a few other stations. This means things can run *much later* if something goes wrong. 5. Times are from March 2014. They became OUT OF DATE on June 28, 2015! Trains left about 20 minutes earlier than these times! The late-night extension was DISCONTINUED entirely in March 2016. 6. The T is *not* extending service an extra hour on the fall daylight savings weekend, at least in 2014. 7. On New Year's Eve (12/31/14), last trains are a few minutes later than these times. But core buses are not running after the weekday closing time. Red Line Fri/Sat nights (aka early morning Sat/Sun) Red Line northbound Braintree 1:52 Quincy Adams 1:56 Quincy Ctr 1:59 Wollaston 2:02 North Quincy 2:04 Ashmont 2:07 Shawmut 2:09 Fields Corner 2:11 Savin Hill 2:14 JFK 2:16 Andrew 2:18 Broadway 2:20 South Station 2:21 Downtown Cross 2:24 Park St 2:26 Charles 2:28 Kendall 2:30 Central 2:32 Harvard 2:35 Porter 2:38 Davis 2:41 arrive Alewife 2:45 Red Line southbound to Braintree, Ashmont Alewife 2:10 2:15 Davis 2:12 2:17 Porter 2:14 2:19 Harvard 2:17 2:22 Central 2:20 2:25 Kendall 2:23 2:28 Charles 2:25 2:30 Park St 2:27 2:32 Downtown Cross 2:29 2:34 South Station 2:31 2:36 Broadway 2:33 2:38 Andrew 2:35 2:40 JFK 2:37 2:42 N Quincy 2:44 Wollaston 2:47 Quincy Ctr 2:50 Quincy Adams 2:54 arrive Braintree 2:58 Savin Hill 2:45 Fields Corner 2:48 Shawmut 2:51 arrive Ashmont 2:53 Mattapan trolley southbound: (does NOT wait for last Red Line!) Ashmont 2:45 Cedar Grove 2:46 Butler 2:48 Milton 2:49 Central Ave 2:50 Valley Rd 2:51 Capen St 2:52 arrive Mattapan 2:53 Mattapan trolley northbound: (does NOT connect to last Red Line!) Mattapan 2:33 Capen St 2:34 Valley Rd 2:35 Central Ave 2:36 Milton 2:37 Butler 2:38 Cedar Grove 2:40 arrive Ashmont 2:41 Orange Line Fri/Sat nights (aka early morning Sat/Sun) Orange Line northbound Forest Hills 2:10 Green St 2:12 Stony Brook 2:14 Jackson Square 2:16 Roxbury Crossing 2:18 Ruggles 2:20 Mass Ave 2:22 Back Bay 2:24 Tufts Medical 2:26 Chinatown 2:27 Downtown Crossing 2:28 State 2:29 Haymarket 2:30 North Station 2:31 Community College 2:33 Sullivan Square 2:35 Wellington 2:37 Malden Center 2:40 arrive Oak Grove 2:42 Orange Line southbound Oak Grove 2:10 Malden Center 2:12 Wellington 2:15 Sullivan Square 2:18 Community College 2:20 North Station 2:22 Haymarket 2:23 State 2:24 Downtown Crossing 2:25 Chinatown 2:27 Tufts Medical 2:28 Back Bay 2:30 Mass Ave 2:32 Ruggles 2:34 Roxbury Crossing 2:35 Jackson Square 2:36 Stony Brook 2:37 Green St 2:39 arrive Forest Hills 2:41 Blue Line Fri/Sat nights (aka early morning Sat/Sun) Blue Line northbound Bowdoin 2:29 Govt Ctr (closed 2014-2016) State 2:31 Aquarium 2:32 Maverick 2:34 Airport 2:36 Wood Island 2:39 Orient Heights 2:42 Suffolk Downs 2:44 Beachmont 2:46 Revere Beach 2:48 arrive Wonderland 2:50 Blue Line southbound Wonderland 2:05 Revere Beach 2:06 Beachmont 2:07 Suffolk Downs 2:09 Orient Heights 2:10 Wood Island 2:12 Airport 2:14 Maverick 2:16 Aquarium 2:18 State 2:19 Govt Ctr (closed 2014-2016) arrive Bowdoin 2:23 Green Line B Fri/Sat nights (aka early morning Sat/Sun) Green Line B (Boston College branch) westbound Last connecting E train from Lechmere: Lechmere 2:00 Science Park 2:03 Last connecting D train from North Station: North Station 2:16 Haymarket 2:19 Govt Ctr (closed 2014-2016) Last westbound B train originates at Park Street: Park Street 2:28 Boylston 2:29 Arlington 2:30 Copley 2:31 Hynes 2:33 Kenmore 2:36 Blandford St 2:42 BU East 2:43 BU Central 2:43 BU West 2:46 St Paul St 2:47 Pleasant St 2:48 Babcock St 2:49 Packards Corner 2:50 Harvard Ave 2:52 Griggs St 2:54 Allston St 2:55 Warren St 2:56 Washington St 2:58 Sutherland Rd 2:59 Chiswick Rd 3:01 Chestnut Hill Av 3:02 South St 3:03 arrive Boston College 3:05 Green Line B (Boston College branch) eastbound Boston College 1:48 South St 1:49 Chestnut Hill Av 1:50 Chiswick Rd 1:51 Sutherland Rd 1:53 Washington St 1:54 Warren St 1:56 Allston St 1:57 Griggs St 1:58 Harvard Ave 1:59 Packards Corner 2:01 Babcock St 2:02 Pleasant St 2:03 BU West 2:04 BU Central 2:06 BU East 2:07 Blandford St 2:08 Kenmore 2:14 Hynes 2:16 Copley 2:25 (last eastbound train is an E train) Arlington 2:26 Boylston 2:27 Park St 2:28 Govt Ctr (closed 2014-2016) Haymarket 2:32 North Station 2:33 Science Park 2:35 arrive Lechmere 2:39 Green Line D Fri/Sat nights (aka early morning Sat/Sun) Green Line D (Riverside branch) westbound Last connecting E train from Lechmere: Lechmere 2:15 Science Park 2:18 North Station 2:19 Haymarket 2:21 Govt Ctr (closed for 2 years) Last westbound D train originates at Park St: Park St 2:32 Boylston 2:33 Arlington 2:34 Copley 2:35 Hynes 2:38 Kenmore 2:40 Fenway 2:46 Longwood 2:47 Brookline Village 2:49 Brookline Hills 2:50 Beaconsfield 2:52 Reservoir 2:54 Chestnut Hill 2:55 Newton Centre 2:57 Newton Highlands 2:58 Eliot 2:59 Waban 3:02 Woodland 3:04 arrive Riverside 3:06 Green Line D (Riverside branch) eastbound Riverside 1:43 Woodland 1:45 Waban 1:47 Eliot 1:49 Newton Highlands 1:50 Newton Centre 1:52 Chestnut Hill 1:54 Reservoir 1:56 Beaconsfield 1:58 Brookline Hills 2:00 Brookline Village 2:01 Longwood 2:02 Fenway 2:03 Kenmore 2:14 (last eastbound train is a B train) Hynes 2:16 Copley 2:25 (last eastbound train is an E train) Arlington 2:26 Boylston 2:27 Park St 2:28 Govt Ctr (closed for 2 years) Haymarket 2:32 North Station 2:33 Science Park 2:35 arrive Lechmere 2:39